dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Vegeta (saiyan)
Vegeta is een elite-saiyan afkomstig van planeet Vegeta. Vegeta wordt gekenmerkt door zijn trots en rivaliteit met Goku. Verhaal Verleden Prins Vegeta is de zoon van Vegeta, koning van planeet Vegeta. Hij behoort dus tot de elite van de elite en daarom is hij pas tevreden als hij de nummer 1 in het universum is. Op het moment dat de planeet Vegeta werd opgeblazen, was hij samen met zijn lijfwacht Nappa op missie. Hij kon het nooit goed vinden met Frieza en daarom zoekt hij de overlevende saiyans in de hoop Frieza te verslaan. Zo komt hij Raditz tegen. ''Saiyan''-saga Raditz vertelt dat zijn broer, Kakarot, nog op planeet Aarde zit en hij wordt er naartoe gestuurd om hem op te halen. Raditz wordt er echter verslagen door Piccolo en Goku, maar voor zijn dood slaagt hij er nog in informatie over de dragonballs door te sturen naar Vegeta. Vegeta is erg geïnteresseerd in het feit dat hij onsterfelijkheid kan wensen om zo Frieza te kunnen verslaan, dus hij vertrekt naar de Aarde. Daar worden zijn plannen verstoord door de Z-Fighters en na het gevecht geeft de uitgetelde Goku Krillin de opdracht om de zwaar toegetakelde Vegeta niet de doden maar te laten gaan uit genade. ''Frieza''-saga Hij laat zich helen op Frieza's planeet 79 en daar verneemt hij dat Frieza uit is op de dragonballs van planeet Namek. Vegeta vertrekt zo snel hij kan om de magische bollen eerst te vinden. Op Namek ontdekt hij de ware reden van de vernietiging van planeet Vegeta. Frieza had namelijk zo'n angst voor de Legendarische Saiyan, het machtigste wezen in het universum, dat hij meteen besloot alle saiyans uit te roeien. Omdat de macht van Frieza te groot is, sluit Vegeta zich aan bij Piccolo, Gohan en Krillin. Frieza slaat hem in de prak en vuurt een krachtige Ki-straal recht door zijn hart. De prins slaagt er toch nog in om Goku te vertellen dat planeet Vegeta door Frieza is opgeblazen en voor het eerst in zijn leven huilt Vegeta. Vooraleer hij sterft, laat hij Goku beloven zijn ras te wreken. Later wordt hij toch terug tot leven gewenst en hij verblijft bij Bulma op aarde, wachtend op de terugkeer van Goku. Bulma ontfermt zich over hem en schenkt enige tijd later geboorte aan Trunks. thumb|Vegeta geslagen door super-Cell ''Cell''-saga Hij vertrekt op training na de komst van toekomstige Trunks en het lukt hem te transformeren in in het niveau van Super Saiyan. Terug op Aarde gaat hij samen met Trunks Cell te gaan doden maar Vegeta onderschat hem en helpt hem androïde 18 te absorberen. Daarna wordt hij snel verslagen door Cell maar toch overleeft hij het op het nippertje. Later doet hij mee aan de Cell-spelen en leidt hij Cell af zodat Gohan Cell kan doden. ''Buu''-saga Na de Cell-spelen gaat hij zijn rol als huisvader wat meer op zich nemen maar hij blijft nog steeds de wrede saiyan die hij altijd was, zoals bewezen wordt in de Majin Buu-saga. Zijn rivaliteit jegens Goku drijft hem zover dat hij zich laat overnemen door Babidi, om zo van nieuwe krachten te kunnen profiteren. Vegeta hoopt ook terug te kunnen keren naar de tijd dat hij nog de wrede saiyan-prins was. De laatste jaren is hij echter steeds meer huisvader geworden en tot zijn eigen ontzetting vond hij dat best leuk. Na een gevecht met Goku daagt hij Majin Buu uit en wanneer hij begrijpt dat Buu te sterk is, offert hij zichzelf op om zijn vrouw, kind en planeet Aarde waar hij van is beginnen houden, te redden. Buu overleeft de aanslag echter. Uiteindelijk ziet koning Yemma in het paradijs in dat Goku Buu niet alleen kan verslaan hij stuurt Vegeta voor enige tijd terug naar Aarde om te helpen. In de periode dat ze strijden tegen kind-Buu wordt de prins opnieuw tot leven gewenst. Tijdens het gevecht tegen Buu verandert Vegeta volkomen. Hij ziet in dat Goku nummer 1 van het universum is en legt zich bij de feiten neer. Na het gevecht met Majin Buu verandert alles. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Vegeta wil enkel nog zijn eigen limieten overschrijden en hij aanvaardt het dat Goku sterker is. Vegeta neemt zijn taak als huisvader nu helemaal op zich. In Dragon Ball GT gaat hij zelfs voor het eerst winkelen met zijn dochter Bra. Dan komt echter Baby, de laatste overlevende van de tuffles (het ras dat oorspronkelijk op de planeet Vegeta woonde), het lichaam van Vegeta overnemen. Zo wordt hij Baby-Vegeta, maar Goku in het niveau van Super Saiyan 4 slaagt erin Baby te verdrijven en te vermoorden. Kort daarop breken de kwaadaardige Shenrons los en Bulma maakt een apparaat waarmee Vegeta ook het SS4-stadium kan bereiken, om Goku te helpen in het gevecht. Na de dood van Goku is hij bedroefd te weten dat hij nu nooit meer een herkansingsgevecht zal krijgen tegen Goku. Men kan stellen dat Vegeta Jr., de kleine jongen dat in de laatste aflevering van GT tegen Goku Jr. vecht, eigenlijk de reïncarnatie is van Vegeta, en zo krijgt Vegeta toch nog zijn laatste gevecht tegen Goku. Vormen Super Saiyan thumb|De prins als Super Saiyan Vegeta wordt Super Saiyan in de ''Android''-saga later in de Onvolmaakte Cell-saga wordt hij sterker door zijn training in de hyperbolische tijdkamer, en hij heeft het niveau van de Verheven Super Saiyan bereikt. Super Saiyan 2 Na lang trainen (tussen de Cell en Babidi-saga) bereikt Vegeta het niveau van Super Saiyan 2. Majin thumb|Majin Vegeta's Oerknal-aanval Als Babidi hem overneemt wordt hij Majin Vegeta, hij is Super Saiyan 2, maar dan wat sterker. Oozaru thumb|right|156px|Oozaru Vegeta met gewond oog, hij drukt Goku fijn Vegeta heeft de kracht om zelf een maan te maken. Hierdoor wordt hij een Oozaru. Hij gebruikt deze vorm in het gevecht tegen Goku. Gouden Oozaru thumb|Gouden Oozaru Vegeta had de krachten om Gouden Oozaru te worden, het enige dat nog miste was de saiyan-staart. Nadat de staart eraf is gehaald duurt dit een lange tijd voordat het weer terug groeit. Omdat Goku hulp nodig had met het bevechten van omega-Shenron en ze dus geen tijd hadden om zo lang te wachten voordat de staart teruggroeit heeft Bulma een bloedsgolf-machine gemaakt, dat ervoor zorgt dat Vegeta's staart meteen teruggroeit. Hierdoor bereikt Vegeta het niveau van Gouden Oozaru. Vegeta wordt ook Super Saiyan 4. In deze vorm is hij veel sterker en sneller dan zijn andere vormen. Technieken * Galick-schot * Oerknal-aanval * Finale-flits * Uiteindelijke Glans-aanval * Vliegen * Ki-stoot * Ki-detectie * Superexplosie-golf * Supergalick-schot (als Oozaru) * Sneeuwbal-techniek (dbz afl. 25) ja:ベジータ en:Vegeta Galerij Wallpaper goku vs vegeta by dony910-d55d8sx.jpg Vegeta.png GokuVsVegeta.png VegetaSuperSaiyan3.jpg VegetaSS.jpg Vegeta-sacrifice.jpg VegetaAlive.jpg VegetaKidVsSaibamanMovie.png VegetaWelcomeBackWaiting.png Vegetaunderwater2.jpg Ginyu, Frieza, and Vegeta playing SNES.jpg Vegeta01.jpg VegetaVsAndroid17.png GohanvsVegetaDBGT.jpg VegetaFinger.jpg KingVegetaVegetaNappaSoldier.png NappaRaditzVegetaSaiyan.jpg Vegetafirst.png MajinVegetaSmile.png VegetaDBGT.png VegetasFamilie.png VegetaMajinState.png BigBangAttackVegetaAndroid19.png KidVegetaNappa.png VegetaDBKEp03.png VegetaNappaRaditzEp104.png VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png GokuVsVegetaMajin.png VegetaMajinBBAttack.png GohanVegetaKrillin.png 565px-VegetaNappaDragonBallZKai-1-.png Categorie:Personages Categorie:Z-Krijgers Categorie:Saiyans Categorie:Schurken Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages Categorie:DBS personages